Verdad o Desafío
by saaayuuuriii
Summary: One-shot .:Matt x Mello x Near*:. Lo que el aburrimiento después de una tarde de estudio pueden hacer. ¿Jugamos a un juego? YAOI! trío xD


Verdad o Desafío

**Verdad o Desafío**

Era una tarde calurosa en Wammy's House. Se acercaban el verano, y por tanto los exámenes finales. Near, Mello y Matt estaban en la habitación del pelirrojo estudiando y ayudándose mutuamente en las cosas que no entendían. Para cuando había anochecido, Matt hacía rato que estaba sumergido en su videojuego y Mello apenas estaba pendiente ya de lo que le explicaba Near. Matt acabó por cuarta vez el juego y apagó la consola girándose hacia los otros dos.

- Dios, dejarlo ya, os lo sabéis todo de memoria. Juguemos a algo, me aburro.

Mello se levantó y se sentó en el suelo junto al pelirrojo. Near suspiró y se unió a ellos.

- ¿A que quieres jugar?

- ¿Qué tal…Verdad o desafío?

- ¿Verdad o desafío? – Mello lo miró feo – ese es un juego de niñas…

- La versión normal sí, pero hay una versión para mayores.

- ¿Otra versión?

- Seep. Pero es sólo para valientes.

- ¿Me estás llamando cobarde?

- ¿Lo tomó como que sí quieres jugar?

- ¡Pues claro!

- ¿Y tú, Near?

El peliblanco lo miró inseguro durante unos instantes. Viniendo de Matt podía ser cualquier cosa, pero no quería aguantar al rubio durante semana echándole en cara que él se atrevió a algo y Near no.

- Me apunto.

- ¡Ése es mi Near!

- ¿Y bien, cual es esa versión?

Matt se levantó y rebuscó un poco debajo de su cama. Near se fijó en la forma que le hacía el trasero al apretarse contra el pantalón. Near no era una criatura inocente y pura al contrario de lo que todo el mundo creía, aunque él no entendía muy bien porque creían siempre eso. Tenía perfectamente claro lo que era el sexo, también tenía que sufrir las erecciones matutinas y también se había sentido sexualmente atraído por otras personas. Tal vez lo que la gente menos sospechaba era que esas personas, eran siempre chicos, no chicas. Cuando Matt salió llevaba en sus manos unas pequeñas botellas de licor y una bolsa de plástico.

- No os preocupéis, es licor suave. En realidad no es nada del otro mundo, primero, ronda de verdades. Luego se bebe un trago del alcohol que se tenga. Después, ronda de desafíos. Trago, ronda de verdades, así sucesivamente. Se deben cumplir todos los desafíos, y se debe decir SIEMPRE la verdad. Lo que se diga o se hace, no sale nunca de aquí.

- Eso es una tontería.

- No es estarás echando atrás… ¿Verdad Mello?

- ¡Claro que no!

- Eso pensaba yo

Matt le pasó unas botellitas a cada uno y se volvió a sentar en el suelo.

- Bien empiezo yo. ¿Near, te has masturbado alguna vez?

El peliblanco observó la sonrisa picarona que había en la cara de Matt. Obviamente, éste creía que le iba a responder con un No. Podría hacerlo, pero se tenía que decir siempre la verdad, ¿cierto?

- Pues claro. Como cualquier adolescente normal.

- OO.

- Me toca. Mello… tanto que presumes… ¿Eres virgen?

- ¡¿Tú que crees?! O/O

- No lo sé, dímelo tú…

- Sí, si lo soy… Ejem… Matt… Mmm…

- Venga, lo primero que se te ocurra.

- Eh… ¿Estás enamorado de alguien?

- ¡Jajajaja!

- ¡¿Sí o no?!

- No.

- … ¿Y ya está?

- Es que vaya pregunta… Que tierno, que eres en el fondo, Mello… - dijo Near mirando maliciosamente al rubio, que le hizo un gesto grosero con la mano.

- Venga, Mello, Near tiene razón. En fin, ¿preparados para beber?

Los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza. Near miró con desconfianza su botellita. Realmente, nunca había bebido alcohol, pero según la botellita, tenía unos 10 grados, así que era relativamente suave. Aún así, no pudo evitar toser un poco después de beber.

Matt lo observó divertido y sacó la bolsa de detrás de su espalda, entregándosela al peliblanco.

- Bien, primer desafío. Near, tienes que ponerte esta ropa.

Near lo miró extrañado y se dirigió al baño que había en la habitación, cerrando la puerta con seguro. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver la ropa que había en la bolsa.

Matt y Mello esperaban en la habitación, Matt se había encendido un cigarrillo y reía, mientras Mello lo miraba raro y sacaba a su vez, una tableta de chocolate. Cuando Near salió, Matt abrió mucho los ojos, era mejor de lo que se esperaba, y dejó escapar un "Wow". Mello por su parte ni siquiera pronunció sonido alguno, simplemente dejó caer la tableta que estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca, abriendo también mucho los ojos y quedándose boquiabierto.

Near estaba frente a la puerta del baño retorciéndose un mechón de pelo, nervioso, y con un notable sonrojo en la cara. Llevaba puesta una mini falda blanca, muy ceñida y marcando su forma, y una camisa ligera con manga francesa y abierta un poco por arriba y por abajo (no le faltaban botones, es que era así xD) de un color rosa pálido. Además llevaba una aguja de pelo con forma de mariposa, exactamente del color de sus labios, lo que hacía resaltarlos más.

Se fue a sentar, aunque con un poco de dificultad pues no sabía como poner las piernas para que no se le viera por debajo de la minúscula falda.

- Bien me toca un desafío… Mello…

- … - (todavía en trance)

- Quítate la ropa.

- ¡¿Qué?! – (sale del trance xD)

- Que te quedes en ropa interior. No tengo ropa rara para ti, y no voy a ser el único avergonzado.

- ¬¬'…

Mello se empezó a quitar la ropa, un poco avergonzado por la atenta mirada de los otros dos. Cuando Near empezó a notar una sensación extraña por dejado de su estómago, entre sus piernas, agradeció el llevar falda en ese momento. Se sorprendió de lo delgado que estaba Mello a pesar de todo el chocolate que llegaba a comer.

- Ya está, dejadme de mirar. ¬/¬

- Coff, coff, creído… coff, coff.

- ¿Qué has dicho, Matt?

- Nada, sólo tosía.

- Eso me pareció, vale pues como castigo tu desafío será besar al peliblanco.

- Oye, tengo nombre ¬¬

- Calla enano.

- No soy en…

Near no pudo acabar la frase, pues al parecer a Matt no le había parecido mal el desafío y ya le estaba asaltando la boca. Near le besó de nuevo con más fuerza y soltó un pequeño gemido cuando poco después Matt le mordió levemente el labio de abajo. Mello se apresuró a separarlos, eso era como una de las revistas que Matt escondía bajo la cama, pero en vivo, y empezaba a notar la misma sensación pulsante que Near hacía unos momentos (y que por cierto, le estaba aumentando).

- ¡Ya vale! ¡He dicho que le beses, no que te lo comas! Venga, a beber…

Dieron el segundo trago de licor, Near esta vez aguantando un poco la respiración para evitar toser. Matt miró a Near con un brillo en los ojos, que bien podía haber sido de la bebida o de cualquier otra cosa.

- Bien, Near, esta vez sí que sé la respuesta, te he pillado.

- ¿Entonces para qué preguntas?

- ¿Eres virgen?

- No.

- ¿Qué? – ambos lo miraron incrédulos, Near suspiró. Típico.

- ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que soy la Virgen María o algo así? No, no soy virgen, y sí, me masturbo y tengo pensamientos sucios, qué pasa.

- …

- …

- ¿Con quién?

- Ais. ¿Os acordáis de Ariel? ¿Aquel chico italiano que estuvo aquí unos meses pero luego resultó que su familia estaba viva y vino a buscarle? Pues con él.

- Eso es… un par de meses atrás, como mucho…

- Sí.

- Pero… ¿Cómo… cuando…?

- Ais.

Flashback

- ¡Near!

El peliblanco se giró a medio pasillo para ver quien le había llamado. Era Ariel, el chico nuevo. Venía de Italia, pero aún así hablaba bastante bien el inglés.

- Dime, Ariel.

- Necesito ayuda con una cosa, ¿te importaría echarme una mano?

- Claro.

Se dirigieron a la habitación de Ariel, en su escritorio había un trabajo que les habían mandado para mañana. Ariel hizo que Near se sentara en la silla y él se arrodilló a su lado. Estuvieron un rato así, mientras Near le aclaraba sus dudas y le explicaba un par de cosas.

- Bien, creo que ya está. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

Near se giró hacia Ariel y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la proximidad del otro. Casi siempre llevaba su cara medio tapada por su larga melena de un color negro azulado, pero ahora la tenía recogida detrás de las orejas y se la podía ver perfectamente. Tenía el rostro como de gato egipcio, muy fino, de nariz respingada y pómulos suaves, lo que más impactaba eran sus largas pestañas negras y sus ojos color azul mar profundo... muy profundo. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan de cerca, y debía reconocer que era realmente guapo, con una belleza exótica que te atrapa casi sin quererlo.

Se quedó un momento estático, sintiendo la respiración del otro en su piel haciendo que se le erizara. El ojiazul avanzó un poco hasta que apenas quedaron unos milímetros de separación. A Near le empezaron a cosquillear los labios y cerró los ojos. Casi inmediatamente sintió unos labios sobre los suyos y aguantó la respiración sorprendido. Dejándose llevar, le devolvió el beso, que se iba haciendo más pasional, sus lenguas ya se entremezclaban, explorando terreno ajeno. Aún sin abrir los ojos, Near sintió como Ariel se levantaba y lo alzaba de la silla, sin romper aquella conexión en ningún momento.

Se sintió caer en la cama y el peso de Ariel suavemente sobre el suyo. El peliblanco se estremeció cuando Ariel comenzó a acariciarlo por debajo de la camisa, y empezó a soltar pequeños gemidos en la boca del otro, provocando que se separara. Por fin abrió los ojos y vio a Ariel mirándolo muy fijamente. Estaba todo rojo, y también respiraba con dificultad.

- Near… ¿Quieres llegar hasta el final?

Near lo miró un momento, intentando normalizar un poco la respiración. Le daba miedo, pero también le había abierto ya la curiosidad, con sus besos y caricias.

- ……Sí.

- ¿Estás seguro? Al principio va a doler un poco…

- Lo estoy.

- D'accordo.

Fin del flashback

- Lo demás no pienso explicároslo.

- O.O……

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Entonces… te gustan… ¿los chicos? O sólo fue… ¿una vez?

- No, lo hicimos varias veces, y sí, me gustan los chicos.

- Jooder con el niño…

- Bueno, me toca. ¿Y tú, Mello?

- ¿Y y-yo qué?

- ¿Eres gay, Mello? Venga, que hace rato que veo como me miras las piernas…

Near tenía que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no ponerse a reír. En realidad sólo le estaba tomando el pelo, pero es que era tan fácil… como si fuera un accidente, se levantó un poco la falda, dejando al descubierto un poco más de sus pálidos muslos, viendo con una sonrisa de satisfacción como los ojos de Mello se desviaban automáticamente hacia ellos (y de paso los de Matt, pero éste hacia rato que lo miraba a él y a Mello descaradamente).

- ¿Y bien?

- ¡Eso a ti no te importa!

- Lo tomaré como un sí

- ¬/¬ Ejem, bueno, Matt. Eres el único que falta.

- ¿Para?

- ¿Eres virgen?

- No.

- ¿Por qué siempre me dices que no a todo? ¿Y por que soy el único? TT

- ¿Quieres que te diga que sí a algo…? ¿Quieres que arregle yo eso…?

Matt lo miró picaronamente a lo que Mello se giró aún más rojo, dándole la espalda, cosa que los otros dos, dicho sea de paso, agradecieron para poder admirar más su cuerpo. Near se dirigió a Matt, sintiendo otra vez esas punzadas en el estómago, intentando no comerse al rubio allí mismo.

- ¿Con quién lo hiciste tú?

- Con Linda.

- Que dices, ¿sí? O.O

- Sí… Cuando la rechazaste por enésima vez, estaba un poco deprimida, así que la consolé.

- Ya, la consolaste, claro… Que bueno eres…

- Lo sé, lo sé…

Near agarró su botellita y la levantó hacia los otros dos, como diciendo "Salud" y se la acabó de un trago. Podía decir que estaba empezando a notar los efectos, no es que se mareara ni nada por el estilo, pero se sentía bien, y con ganas de moverse, más feliz y activo de lo normal. Matt también se la acabó de un trago y suspiro satisfecho. Mello intentó en todo momento no mirar a ninguno de los otros dos a los ojos. Matt esperó a que hubieran acabado para decir felizmente:

- Bien, Near. ¡Desafío! Ya que llevas esa ropa tan sessy, ¡haznos un striptease!

Near se lo quedó un mirando momento, estático. ¿En serio le acababa de pedir que bailara quitándose la ropa? ¿Y en su estado? ¿Quería que los violara allí mismo o qué? No es que le importara, claro… Pero todavía tenía el molesto bulto entre sus piernas, y sin falda no lo podría ocultar. Pero tal vez no era tan mala idea. Hacia rato que había decidido como quería que acabara todo aquello, y eso podía ser una buena manera de lograrlo. Y es que desde que se había ido Ariel, no había estado con nadie. NADIE. ¿Sabéis lo que son dos meses sin sexo para un chico?

- Matt, te has vuelto loco.

- ¿Qué pasa Near, no te atreves? ¿Quieres abandonar?

- Antes muerto que perder en algo, y menos contra ti, gafitas.

- A callar, niño-puzzle. Y si tan valiente eres, no sé a qué estás esperando.

- Bien, si es lo que quieres.

Near se levantó y se puso en medio de la habitación, Matt mirándolo con una sonrisa triunfante y Mello fingiendo que no le interesaba pero no perdiendo un solo detalle.

Near sonrió de forma taimada y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa muy lentamente, mientras movía las caderas de un lado a otro de forma sensual. Cuando la tuvo desabrochada, se puso de espaldas haciendo círculos muy cerrados con las caderas, provocando que el trasero se le marcara aún más en la blanca prenda. Una vez de espaldas, siguió balanceando las caderas seductoramente mientras dejaba deslizar la camisa por sus pálidos brazos. Mirando por encima del hombro, le tiró la camisa a Mello, que en seguida se la quitó de encima para seguir mirando aquel espectáculo. Dirigió las manos hacia sus caderas, dejándolas justo encima y siguiendo el movimiento, no las tocaba pero estaba a un centímetro escaso. Hizo un amplío círculo con el culo bajando para luego volver a subir, ondeando su cuerpo, mirando a Matt a los ojos, que por la cara que ponía y el bulto de sus pantalones, estaba claro que lo estaba disfrutando.

Puso sus manos en el cierre de la falda y empezó a bajarlo lentamente, sin dejar de balancearse de un lado a otro. Luego puso sus las manos a los lados, agarrando la tela y la empezó a bajar lentamente agitando un poco las caderas, bajando a la vez la falda y la ropa interior, dándoles una fantástica vista a los otros dos, que observaron en muda admiración la forma en que su espalda se ensacaba un poco llevando a donde residían dos perfectos globos.

Near se giró lentamente, ya no había forma de esconder su erección pero poco importaba, pues ambos la tenían ya también. Eran suyos. Sólo faltaba el toque de gracia.

- Mi cuerpo, es vuestro.

Mello abrió un poco más los ojos (si era posible) y Matt lo estiró de una mano para sentarlo en sus rodillas y empezarlo a besar apasionadamente. Cuando pararon para tomar aire miraron a Mello que los miraba así OO y fueron de rodillas hacia él, el rubio no pudo evitar echarse un poco atrás, parecían dos tigres que estuvieran a punto de saltarle encima. Near lo agarró por delante, invadiéndole la boca y obligándolo a seguir el ritmo, Matt se quitó la camiseta y se puso detrás, mordiéndole los hombros y el cuello, y paseando sus manos libremente por todo el cuerpo del rubio, haciendo que se estremeciera.

Near fue bajando los besos, hasta que llegó a los boxers negros del rubio y los comenzó a deslizar por sus piernas, mientras piernas masajeaba su miembro con una mano. Una vez estuvieron fuera, empezó a besar la base del miembro del rubio, para ir subiendo hasta la punta donde se lo metió entero y empezó a subir y bajar, enredando la lengua en la punta cada vez que subía. Matt estiró al rubio en el suelo y se puso detrás de Near, que estaba a cuatro patas frente a él y le metió lentamente un dedo. Por suerte, Near estaba de sobras acostumbrado a la sensación y movió un poco las caderas pidiendo más. Matt no tardó en tener los tres dedos dentro de Near moviéndolos y sacándolos para volver a meterlos, haciendo que el peliblanco gimiera enviando vibraciones al rubio que lo hacían gemir más fuerte. Cuando creyó que ya estaba preparado, se quitó sus propios pantalones e intercambió posiciones con Mello, que se situó detrás de Near mientras él se ponía delante de él de rodillas. El albino pasó la lengua por toda la longitud del miembro del pelirrojo, succionando el glande para después metérselo entero.

Mello empezó a entrar y Matt tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no empezar a reír por las caras que ponía el rubio, era su primera vez después de todo, y no estaba acostumbrado a algo tan estrecho. Una vez dentro se permitió unos segundos para acostumbrarse a la estrechez y empezó a entrar y salir rápidamente.

Matt movía ligeramente las caderas hacia atrás y hacia delante, entrando todo lo que podía en la boca de Near, aunque no hiciera falta, pues Mello al ir penetrando a Near provocaba que éste oscilara con la boca en el miembro de Matt. El pelirrojo se inclinó para poder besar a Mello por encima de Near y el rubio, sintiendo que estaba cerca, agarró una cadera del peliblanco mientras que con la otra lo masturbaba y moviendo más deprisa, haciendo que todos gimieran más fuerte. Al final, con un gemido ronco, Near se vino primero, estrechando su entrada alrededor de Mello haciendo que éste se corriera también dentro suyo, a la vez que Matt terminaba en su boca.

Todos se dejaron caer en el suelo, en una confusa masa de carne y sustancias varias. Cuando estaban a punto de dormirse, Near habló:

- Mello… ¿No estás contento?

- ¿Por…?

- Ya te has estrenado

- Arrg, ¡cállate! /

Near se acomodó en medio de los dos, y estrujó a Mello contra sí, dándole un beso en la frente mientras Matt se abrazaba a ellos, todavía riendo por el comentario del peliblanco.

- Tenemos que volver a jugar.


End file.
